The overall aim of the program project is to assess the contribution of HDL dysfunction to three conditions that increase risk for atherosclerosis: familial hypercholesterolemia, chronic kidney disease, and rheumatoid arthritis. One mechanism of HDL dysfunction that these conditions appear to share is the presence of oxidative stress, which has led to one of the main hypotheses in this program: that peroxidation of HDL in these conditions causes it to become dysfuncfional. Core C will assist in this endeavor by measuring levels of various products of lipid peroxidation in HDL and by providing reagents to directly test the contribution of these oxidized products to HDL dysfunction. Core C has three aims: 1) To synthesize two classes of compounds that will be utilized in all 3 Projects. The first will be synthetic isoprostane products including F2-isoprostane containing phospholipids, gamma-ketoaldehydes (isolevuglandin/isoketal), and inactive analogs which will be used primarily by project 3. The second class of compounds will be aldehyde scavengers and their inactive analogs which will be used by all 3 projects. 2) To quantify lipid peroxidation products in clinical and animal samples using mass spectrometric techniques. These products will include F2-isoprostane, isolevuglandin-lysine-adducts, isolevuglandin-PE adducts, and MDA-lysine crosslinks. This service will be utilized by all 3 Projects. 3) To quantify plasma levels of aldehydes scavengers and their inactive analogs in mice administered these compounds which include salicylamine, 4-salicylamine, pentylpyridoxamine, and pentylpyridoxine. This service will be utilized by all 3 projects.